More and more personal data is being stored on ever smaller and more mobile devices. The risk that sensitive data regarding identity, access codes, or business information could be compromised if one of these devices is mislaid increases with the amount of information that can be stored on them and their increasingly pervasive use. Requiring the entry of security codes or keys is a partial solution, but the efficacy of this solution decreases to the extent that the device is left “unlocked” or the security feature to utilize the feature is disabled because it is inconvenient.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches to securing personal computing devices will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.